1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to LED (light-emitting diode) lighting devices and more particularly to such a LED lamp having fin shaped heat dissipation members on an exposed surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of LEDs as light sources of illumination devices is becoming popular recently because LEDs have the following advantages such as high durability, long life span, low power consumption, flexible applications, and low heat generation.
It is noted that the low heat generation feature does not means that LED lighting device designers do not need to consider heat dissipation in the design phase. In fact, heat generation is significant if a lamp contains many LEDs which are located in close proximity in a housing. It is known that LED temperature should be kept low in order to ensure efficient light production.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for providing means to draw heat away from LEDs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,076 discloses such a LED lamp. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of LED lamp with improved heat dissipation means are constantly being sought.